Midnight Escapade
by Margaret Delancy
Summary: What happens when one of Flint's pranks go wrong and Aaron is trapped in Lucian's room all night? Eliteundershipping oneshot.


A/N: Okay, here it is, my first Eliteundershipping fic! I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any characters mentioned in this fan fiction.

-------------------------------------

Flint grinned mischievously as he wandered the halls of the castle looking for a certain green-haired trainer. And, as fate would have it, Aaron came strolling down the hall, a pair of headphones in his ears.

"Aaron-- just the man I was looking for!" Flint exclaimed, pulling the headphones out of his ears. He ushered the boy down the hall and into the kitchen, taking care that nobody else was around.

"What is it now?" Aaron sighed. It was obvious from the glint in the older elite's eyes that he was up to something.

"I just thought you could help me out. Lucian took my favorite bouncy ball this morning, and I can't get it back. I know he was planning to go to the Canalave library later, so could you get it for me?" Flint asked, looking into Aaron's skeptical face.

"Is it really that important? I mean, it's just a bouncy ball…" Flint stood up dramatically at this point.

"Of **course **it's important! That bouncy ball has been with me for **years**!" He cried, playing a very convincing 'man in despair', "You have to help me! I know it's in his room somewhere; I think he put it in his dresser. I can't go get it myself, because he always seems to know when I go in there…" He trailed off for a moment, before focusing back on Aaron, "You will help me, won't you?"

Aaron sighed, and against his better judgment, he nodded, "I'll go get it for you as long as you promise to leave me alone afterwards."

"You got it!"

------------------------------------------

And so, as promised, that evening after waiting around for Lucian to leave Aaron crept into Lucian's room and flicked on the light switch. The room itself seemed very dull and boring, painted a light cream color. No posters or photos hung on the walls; but there was a small computer desk in one corner with papers littered atop it.

Ignoring the urge to snoop through Lucian's computer, Aaron instead focused on the dresser that was situated between the bed and a door that he assumed led to the closet. He pulled open the top drawer and sifted through the shirts, but found no bouncy ball. Carefully putting everything back the way it was, he moved on to the next one.

Nothing there either. At this point Aaron was starting to get the feeling that he had been duped. He searched the last two anyway, and found no bouncy ball there either.

"I had better find a bouncy ball in here somewhere, or I am going to kill Flint!" Aaron muttered under his breath. He turned to the computer desk and began searching though it. Finding nothing there, he looked around the room angrily for somewhere else you could stash a bouncy ball. He decided to re-check the dresser again.

It was as he was shuffling the clothes around in Lucian's dresser that he heard the two voices coming down the hall. "C'mon Lucian, just one little game?" He heard Flint beg. His eyes grew wide as he tried to think of some excuse as to why he was there. In the end, he scrambled into the closet, closing the door just as Lucian opened the other.

"Flint, for the last time, I do not want to play charades with you! Go find someone else!" Lucian's voice sounded muffled through the closet.

He heard the bedroom door slam shut, probably in Flint's face. Good, he thought. That idiot deserved it for getting him stuck in Lucian's closet. Now he just preyed that he wouldn't get caught. He pressed himself back into the closet, hoping that the clothes would provide a cover incase Lucian decided to open the door.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he began to recognize the articles of clothing hanging around him. They were Lucian's suits, each one ironed neatly and hung with care. Not at all like his own closet, Aaron thought, in which most of the clothing was on the floor rather than on the hangers.

He felt one of the silk shirts as it ran beneath his fingertips. Wasn't silk a bit girly for a member of the Elite Four? Or for any man, for that matter? Still, he couldn't resist rubbing the silky garment along his cheek, and wondering what it would be like to have Lucian's hands on him instead.

The thought made him pause. Being trapped in this closet was really starting to mess with his head. How long had it been? He checked his PokéTech, which now read 10:17. Yes, he decided. Being trapped in a closet for nearly an hour could definitely mess with your head.

Sighing quietly, Aaron slumped to the ground and rested his head on his knees, listening for any sounds from Lucian's room. After waiting for what seemed like hours, Aaron assumed Lucian had finally gone to sleep.

As he stood up to leave, his foot hit something on the ground, "This… Flint's bouncy ball!!" Aaron shouted in his head. He quickly scooped the ball up and put it in his pocket.

He stepped to the door and put his ear to it, checking one last time that Lucian was asleep. Turning the doorknob, Aaron preyed that the door wouldn't squeak when he opened it. His prayers seemed to be answered when he pushed the door out and it didn't make a sound. He gave a mental sigh of relief, afraid that if he sighed aloud that it would somehow wake Lucian up.

The green-haired boy silently crept to the door, careful not to make any noise. This was all in vain of course, as a lamp beside the bed flickered on. Aaron froze, like a deer caught in headlights, as Lucian sat up and looked at him.

He didn't seem upset, Aaron concluded, mostly confused. But he couldn't stop the flush that invaded his cheeks as he noted Lucian's silk pajamas and recalled his earlier thoughts.

"Care to explain what you're doing in here are eleven-thirty at night?" Lucian looked the boy over. From the wide eyes and flushed face, he assumed that Flint had tricked him into doing something stupid. That would explain why as soon as he walked in the door he couldn't get the red-headed man to leave him alone.

"Ah…Er…." Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red bouncy ball, "Flint's bouncy ball…" Was all he could think of to say.

Was it just him, or was it oddly warm in here? The air was tense with something that Aaron couldn't name, and Lucian seemed content to just stare at him. So he did the only thing he could, and stared back.

Suddenly the words seemed to click into Lucian's head, and he abruptly stood up, breaking the moment. "Why was Flint in here playing with a bouncy ball anyway?"

Aaron shrugged, trying to scoot closer to the door without being too obvious, "Not sure. He just wanted me to get it back for him," he paused as Lucian strode toward him, "which I should probably be doing now." He turned and tried to open the door, but Lucian's hand effectively stopped him.

Slowly, as if everything would disappear if he moved too quickly, Aaron turned to look up into Lucian's face. With the small lamp being the only source of light in the room Lucian's facial features all seemed too severe, and slightly menacing. It looked as if he were going to eat Aaron as a midnight snack. Except for his eyes, which were light blue without his tinted glasses on, Aaron noted, and seemed to hold a sort of warmth in them.

This is all Flint's fault, Lucian thought. He knew I wouldn't be able to resist finding sweet little Aaron in my room so late at night. Earlier that week Flint had weaseled out of Lucian the fact that he might have had a bit of a crush on the younger elite. And Flint being Flint, he probably couldn't resist setting up this little scheme.

"Lucian…?" Lucian's gaze snapped back to the boy, who was looking at anything but him.

"Aaron," Lucian brought his free hand up to Aaron's cheek and turned the boy's head to look at him. Aaron seemed unsure, but behind that look Lucian was sure that his feelings were returned in those green eyes that met his. It was now or never, Lucian decided, and lowered his lips to meet Aaron's.

Aaron was frozen to the spot. Lucian was kissing him! The bouncy ball fell to the ground. With his body seeming to move of its own accord, he could feel Lucian's silky hair running through his fingers, and the man's hands sliding down to his waist. Heat settled in the pit of his stomach as Aaron clung desperately to Lucian.

Lucian held back a moan as he felt Aaron throw himself into the kiss with nearly as much passion as himself. He was tempted to lift the green-haired boy up and carry him to the bed, but he knew Aaron wasn't prepared for anything that serious.

The two broke apart for air, and Aaron suddenly realized what had happened. He felt as though his legs wouldn't support him, and leaned back against the door. He shyly gazed up at Lucian.

Still trying to get a hold of his emotions, Lucian ran a hand through his now tousled lavender hair, "I'm sorry, Aaron. Just for-" He was cut off as Aaron leaned up and softly kissed his lips.

"I-It's getting pretty late. I think I'm gonna go to bed now." He leaned down and scooped up the forgotten bouncy ball. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lucian." Giving the older man one last smile, he turned and opened the door.

Lucian fought the urge to go after the boy as he watched him walk silently down the hall.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Well? How was it? Don't forget to review and tell me! I know the ending seems kind of abrupt, but I kind of wanted it to make you wonder what would happen the next day. But you'll have to keep wondering, because I don't plan on writing a part two. Sorry if it seems kind of choppy in places too, it's just because when I write, I tend to get these short bursts of inspiration. Haha well anyway, don't forget to review!


End file.
